Vanilla
by Uchiha B
Summary: Girl talk, she would rather face an army of HYDRA soldiers then have a session of girl talk with Wasp. But at least Tony learns a few interesting things about his newest teammate, IY/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes drabble, Tony x Kagome x Steve


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

COMPLETE!

* * *

"And then Hank did–"

Girl talk – she would rather face an army of HYDRA soldiers then have a little session of girl talk (not that she would ever say that out loud), especially since the only other female on the team happened to be Janet van Dyne aka the Wasp.

Sometimes she wasn't so sure why she had agreed to join the Avengers when they had approached her after seeing how easily she had dispatched one of their most wanted criminals. She had officially joined under the codename 'Miko'.

And Kagome was sure her face was pure red at this point.

"I have to admit, I never would have thought the use of shrinking in _that _way if Hank didn't suggest it first," Wasp sighed dreamily, the far away look in her eyes suggested that she was thinking some... not-so-pure thoughts, "It definitely was an interesting feeling, I have to say!"

Kagome coughed into her hand, somewhat embarrassed by the pretty graphic description that Wasp then began to tell, _'Who knew Pym was so... lewd?' _It certainly was surprising, considering how scientific and gentle he seemed normally.

"Sooo ~ Kagome," Oh no, she knew that tone of voice, "What's going on with you, Tony, and the Cap?" Janet leaned in eagerly, seeing Kagome's blue eyes dart away in a fluster, "Did you all finally just decide to give into the obvious sexual tension and jump into bed yet?"

"Can you honestly see Steve doing anything like that?" Kagome finally muttered and Janet pulled back, a rather thoughtful look to her pretty face, "But Tony doesn't seem to mind the idea," She sighed, "He's always talking about it... something about DP, whatever that means." She never really understood American slang and honestly didn't really want to know what it meant...

Janet had to push down the urge to just burst out laughing, "Oh, Kagome, you're soooo cute!" She pulled the other woman into her chest, smothering the poor girl, "And so innocent! I can see why the Cap just adores you!"

Kagome silently gasped for breath when Janet finally released her, "He doesn't like me _that _much!" She flushed a deep red again.

"So naive you are," Janet sighed longingly, "But that's a part of your charm! I've seen how the Cap looks at you," She patted Kagome on the shoulder, "Just imagine how Tony looks at you, but in a more... constrained way," She grinned, "I bet underneath all that gentlemanly demeanour, the Cap is a beast in bed!"

"Tony is perverted enough for one person to handle," Kagome mumbled, "I really don't need a pervert in the closet too."

"You just need to jump the Cap and take charge!" Janet pumped her fist, "I totally bet that he's into that military kink and stuff! You just gotta assert yourself as 'Captain' Miko or some other rank!"

"Don't drag my codename into this," Kagome groaned, not needing the word 'Miko' to be corrupted with perverseness, "I think that Steve is... is a plain vanilla type of man." She said quietly, her lips upturning at the thought.

"Nothing wrong with good old missionary!" Janet giggled, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulling her in close, "C'mon, we need to get you all dolled up for the honorary dinner tonight!" She winked at the flustered female, "And maybe for some 'other' events tonight?"

With that, the two left the room and he casually leaned back in his chair, a smirk clearly seen on his handsome face.

"It's not ethical for you to continue spying on Wasp and Miko," Captain America frowned, watching Tony glancing away from the monitors in front of him to look at him, "If it continues, then I will tell them."

"Lighten up, Cap!" Tony grinned, "They were only talking in the gaming room. I would never observe them in any indecent situation or when they are in their respective quarters," His grin turned into a smirk, "Heard some interesting things concerning our cute little Miko."

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Kagome is her own person," He stated firmly, "She doesn't belong to either of us."

"Sure, sure," Tony just waved it off, "So, Cap, are you into military play?" He wiggled his brows suggestively while Steve stared at him, clearly shocked by the question, "I bet you're a bondage man, definitely not the vanilla type that Kagome seems to think you are."

Steve felt his face grow warm, choosing to just leave the room without another word and head to the training area to blow off some steam as Tony called after him, snickering loudly.

"The DP is a definite!"


End file.
